


Sexy tricks

by Chrysanthemum_flower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Chains, Choking, Drugging, Kidnapping, M/M, Paddling, Rimming, Spanking, Vibrator, Whips, deep penetration, faceriding, facesitting, hairpulling, spit swapping, yes I like kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum_flower/pseuds/Chrysanthemum_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry kidnaps Niall and does the "do" to him. And Niall loves it.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Starting up

So basically I wanna do one shots of different ships. (Larry, ziam, narry, Zarry) I don't know what the first one shot should be so if yall wanna comment what you want I will gladly write it. And I will be using the tags very much in every one of the one shots. (Kinky girl ;)) so just tell me the ship names you want. Also if you have any specific tags you want in the one shot comment that as well. I also update very frequently. so keep me bookmarked!! 

Ps- I always update on wednesdays and fridays the other days are usually surprises. Xxoo

-a Sagittarius


	2. Narry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry kidnaps Niall and does the "do" to him. And Niall loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a shout out to Genevieve for requesting. Xxoo

Niall was having the time of his life. He was grinding against someone's crotch and he had lost his shirt a long time ago. The man behind him turned him around and he was met with green orbs. The man smiles and leans toward Niall's ear.

"Finally i get to see the face." He says. "How old are you?" He asks Niall. Niall didn't want this guy to find out he was only fifteen on a club, so he lied.  
"I'm 21." He said. The man smiled.  
He grabs Niall's hand. "I'm gonna buy you a drink." 

The man pulls Niall to the bar and orders two glasses of tequila. Niall looks the man up and down.

"What's your name?" He asks.  
"Harry." He says smirking. He grabs Niall's hand. "But you can call me master." Niall was drunk but he kind of sobered up at that.

"Why would I ca-"  
"Here you are sir." The bartender says setting the drinks down. Niall humps his shoulders and drinks a sip. He cringes as it burns his throat but continues to drink.

"You never told me your name." Harry says.  
"Niall." He says drinking more.  
"Lovely." Harry says kissing Niall's neck. He sucked and bit a little until Niall pushed him away.  
"Hey! That's not for you...." Niall said waving his finger obviously drunk. He didn't see Harry smirk or see Harry pour something into his drink. Niall took a sip and as soon as the drink went down his esophagus, he was out like a light. No one noticed the long haired man put the blond over his shoulder and walk out the back door of the club.  
*****************

Niall awoke in a red room. His hand and feet were chained to a bed. He wiggled a little and noticed the clock on the bedside table.

11:45 it read. After reading the clock he looked around the room, he noticed that there were whips, paddles, nipple clamps, collars, and so much more.

"What the bloody fuck." Niall muttered. He wiggled so more trying to get out of the restraints. 

"Hey who ever has me in here better know that when I get out I'm gonna kick your ass." Niall said.

Just then Harry walked through the door with a smirk on his face. He had nothing on but some black cotton boxers. Niall looked at him shockingly.

"What the hell why am I here?!" Niall yelled jerking more violently on the chains. Harry laughed and placed one foot on the bed.

"Theyre chains Niall, there's no way you're gonna break free." He said with a little chuckle. "You're mine now."  
Niall stomach dropped at that. He wasn't having a one night stand. He processed the chains and getting drugged and the way Harry was looking at him. He was kidnapped. He started to freak out.  
Harry smiled.  
"So now you see what this is." He said.

"You're sick. Just let me out so I can go home. My mom probably looking for me!" Niall said starting to tear up.

"Why would your mom be looking for you, do you live with her or something." Harry asks tilting his head to the side with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course why wouldn't I live with my mom?!" Niall said sobbing now.

"Well I wouldn't expect a 21 year old man to be living with his mom." Harry said not changing his expression. Niall started to cry even harder.

"I'm not a man!" Niall admitted.  
"I thought you said you were 2-"  
"I LIED!!! I lied okay,I'm 15, just....... Just let me go! Let me go!!" Niall was squealing and sobbing. Harry was just staring at him an unfazed look. Harry smiled. He turned and started walking in circles around the bed. 

"So you lied about your age, and now your here in my house locked up. Millions miles away from town might I add." Harry said with a blank face circling the bed.

"I'm sorry!! I won't tell anyone, just let me go home. My mom doesn't even know I went out!" Niall yelled.

"I wish I could Niall," he ran his hand up Niall's thigh." But you're just so damn hot. And see I always get what I want." Harry said. Niall began to cry again. 

"Please! I don't like you and you don't like me! Just let me leave!" 

"Oh baby, trust, I like you, and you're gonna learn to like me. No matter how old you are." Harry said climbing on the bed. He puts his thighs on opposite sides of Niall's chest and sat there. He watched Niall cry.

"Niall if you keep crying it's gonna be harder for you to breathe. You not leaving and that's the end of it. Now I suggest you shut up and cooperate or else I'll have to punish with one of my ....very tempting toys." Harry said warning him.

Niall stopped crying immediately.  
"Good boy now just relax." Harry said sitting up on his knees and walking up closer to Niall's head until he was hovering directly over it. "And let me enjoy myself. Now deep breath in....." Harry said moving hands in a breathing motion. 

Niall didn't know what he was about to do but he didn't wanna get punished so he inhaled.  
"Exhale..." He heard Harry say. He couldn't see Harry's face much. The only thing he could see was his black boxers. 

"Inhale..." Harry said.  
Niall listened.

"Exhale..."  
Niall listened.

"Inhale...."  
Niall inhaled and was ready to exhale when Harry sat on his face. Niall started to freak out, thus meaning the air in his mouth came out as well. He couldn't breathe. He started to flail his arms which didn't do much justice being that they were chained to the bed. Niall's face began to turn red. He didn't have any air and was about to pass out when Harry lifted off his face. Niall began to breathe and gasp hard.  
"See you didn't listen I told you to relax." Harry said. "Now breathe in...." 

"No!! No!! I'm not doing it again." Niall said out of breath.

"Fine you don't wanna listen." Harry sat on Niall's face again without giving him time to catch his breath. Niall face immediately began to turn red again. He flailed his arms and legs hard. He turned his head to the side and got the air he needed. Niall was so worried about air that he didn't notice Harry sit up. He turned Niall's face toward him and slapped him across the face hard. He brought his face back to look at him. He looked scary.

"You don't turn your head away from me! I'm in charge you listen to me!" Harry said slapping Niall repeatedly. Niall screamed and cried. Harry didn't let up he slapped Niall's arms, legs, butt, thighs, and when Harry slapped Niall's cock is when Niall yelled out.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! I won't do it again!" Niall said his face red from getting slapped and wet from his snot and tears. 

"I hope not, because it can a lot worst than just getting spanked with my hand." Harry said. He got off of Niall walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Niall sat there shocked the whole night. And even though he would never admit it, he missed Harry.  
******************  
The next morning Niall woke up to Harry rubbing cream all over his body. He noticed his body had hand marks all over it. Harry looked up at him through his lashes.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper last night. I don't like when people don't listen to me." Niall just stared at him. " I'm not gonna let you go..but I promise you'll like it here more than your other home. I'll treat like an adult. I'll give everything you could have ever wanted and I'll make everything easy. I was a teacher, so if you want I can teach you anything you wanna know. We can go on trips, I'll cook for you, I'll make you feel good. I'll treat you like a king. But if you decide to misbehave and be disrespectful, I can punish you, hurt you like you were nothing but my sex slave. So which one do you want?" Harry asked.  
Niall just looked at him. He never had friends. But he loved his mom. He never liked school. But he loved meeting new people. But here Harry is with his beautiful brown hair, and gorgeous green eyes asking Niall to stay. Not that he had any other option. But Harry never treated him badly, that is until Niall disobeyed him. As Niall went through his mind he noticed the only thing he was leaving behind was his mom. Why would he go back to a place where no one liked him and he was treated like he was a baby, when he could stay here where he could be worshiped as a king. 

"You'll give me anything I want?" Niall asked innocently.  
"Absolutely anything." Harry said smiling.

"Can you make me a sandwich?" Niall asked smiling softly.

"Of course. What kind?" Harry asked getting off of the bed. 

"Ham and cheese." Niall said  
"Okay.....oh and......here you go." Harry said unlocking Niall's chains. "Don't leave." He said seriously.

"I won't ." Niall said and he meant it too maybe this all won't be so bad. Harry's not ugly or abusive. So why the hell not? He took Harry's hand walked to the kitchen. He was finally getting the life he deserved. And that night if Harry fucked Niall's brains out on the living room sofa, then that was for them to know. And if Niall called Harry master for the first time, no one had to say anything

***************************

Thanx to everyone who read this. Now this is my first smut one shot. I've already gotten a request for the next chapter so anyone else wanna keep suggesting for later chapters that's great. Again this is my first smut one shot so sorry if it's not the best. I'll improve over time but thanx for reading. Love yall!!

Oh and heads up I update every Wednesday and Friday whether it's a new one shot or just a thank you note. The next one shot will be for Mccutie22 on Wednesday. So keep me bookmarked and feel free to comment any one shots you want me to write.  
-a Sagittarius


	3. Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis kidnaps Harry. At first Harry doesn't want to be there but soon loves it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Mccutie22 for requesting!! Love ya!!

Omg! Okay so I couldn't wait any longer, I really wanted to wait until tomorrow, but I wanted yall to go ahead and read this one shot, also it has an alternate ending in the next chapter so here ya go. I think I'm gonna stop planning exact dates for my updates and just do them. So hope ya like it! Xxoo  
****************************

Harry awoke in a plain white room. His head was aching and he was trying to put pieces together from last night. 

He got off work.  
He was walking home.  
He took a shortcut through a dark alley.  
He talked to a man for a bit.  
He felt deep pain at the back of his head.  
He blacked out.

He looked around the room. He walked to the door hoping that it would be open. When he figured out the door was locked he got down on his knees and began to cry silently. He couldn't believe he was being kidnapped. 'But maybe I'm not.' He thought.  
'What if this is just the lads playing a sick joke on me. That's it Niall and Liam are just tricking me.' 

Harry began to laugh. He fell on his back and began to laugh loudly. Just then he heard footsteps come down the hall. He sat up smiling.

"Okay guys you got me. Let me out of this room." Harry said.  
The footsteps stopped in front of the door. After they stayed there in silence for a long while Harry sighed.  
'So that's how we're gonna play it" Harry thought.

"Niall, Liam I know it's you guys just open the door and I promise I won't kick your arse too much-"

"Will you shut the fuck up!" A high voice yelled.  
Harry stopped talking immediately. 

"I don't know who the hell Niall or Liam is, but you had better shut your mouth or I'll knock you out again!" With that the voice walked back down the hall.  
Harry wasn't smiling anymore. Harry wasn't laughing anymore. For he had just remembered that Liam was on a honeymoon with his new wife, Sophia. And that Niall went back to Ireland to visit his family for the summer. He had definitely been kidnapped.  
********************  
"Rise and shine twink." The voice said.  
Harry peeled his eyes open and looked up him. He sat up quickly and backed up to the head of the bed. Now that he was in the room with him he could see his face clearly. He had light blue eyes that sparkled a little with the sun shining from the window. He had light brown hair that was in a pixie cut and short stubble on his chin. He was wearing a sleeveless black tank top with black skinny jeans. He was looking at Harry nonchalantly. 

"Listen here kid-"  
"I'm not a kid! I'm 21 years old!" Harry interrupted.  
The man grabbed Harry's hair hard and yanked him close to his mouth.  
"You don't interrupt me!" He yelled. He let go of Harry's hair and just stared at him. Harry was terrified out of his mind. He just sat there on the bed looking at the man wide eyed. He wondered why him? What did he do to deserve this? He didn't know what to do or say. Harry got curious.

"Can I ask a question?" He asked quietly.  
"You just did." The man says back.  
"What's your name?" Harry asked keeping his voice low and making sure the man was completely done talking before he opened his mouth again.  
"Louis." He said.  
"Why am I here?" Harry asked.  
"You are gonna be my new slave." Louis says smiling.

"Your new what?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"My sex slave." Louis said nonchalantly. Harry blinked twice at him.

"You know someone who I can fuck.....just because." Louis aid getting off of the bed. Harry just then noticed that Louis had nothing on and neither did he.

"Um.....where are my clothes.?" Harry asked looking around.  
"You won't need them for what we're about to do." Louis said. He stood on the bed and backed Harry up so that Harry was sitting up against the headboard. 

"Now all you have to do is relax your throat." Louis said. Harry was staring at him in disbelief. Don't get him wrong he loved cock but the fact that he was being forced was such a turnoff. But then again Louis was hot and demanding which made this sort of sexy. But when Louis grabbed the back of his head and tried to force his cock inside his mouth, Harry turned his head away and shut his mouth.

"Open your mouth and relax your throat or I'll do it for you." Louis said with a pointed look. Harry didn't know what this man was capable of and he was quite frightened.

Harry complied immediately. He felt the tip of Louis's cock begin to slide into his mouth. He wasn't all that long but he was still a little thick. He started to feel his mouth getting stretched around Louis's girth. Louis stopped.  
"Look at me. Yes, okay now stay relaxed and breathe through your nose." Louis said pushing all the way into Harry's mouth. Harry was fine at first until Louis started to fuck his mouth. Harry was trying so hard to breathe but he was getting more and more panicked as time went by. He was choking and tearing up and couldn't breathe.

"Calm your gag reflex, if you don't you'll puke. Breathe slowly." Louis said holding the back of Harry's head softly. Harry breathing started to slow down and before he knew it he was breathing again. Louis watched him with a fond look smiling. 'He is truly beautiful' Harry thought.

"That's it, just relax, yeah?" Louis said gripping the back of Harry's head harder. "We're gonna try one more time and then we're done. Just do what I told you." 

Harry nodded his head. At this point, if Louis told him to jump over a cliff, he would, he just wanted to see that happy look in his eyes again. Louis began to pound into Harry's mouth at a fast pace.

Louis was impressed. Harry was taking everything so well. It made him feel a little guilty for stealing Harry away from his life at home. Louis wasn't a bad person. He was just lonely. He wanted to have someone there.Louis was thinking about the way Harry's family and friends would react to him being gone. Louis pulled out of Harry's mouth which left Harry confused.

Louis was going to let Harry go. He didn't deserve this and neither did his family. Just because he didn't have one doesn't mean he had to take Harry away from his. If Harry wanted to tell the cops and get Louis arrested he was willing to pay for the consequences. Because you see he liked Harry. He stalked him for a while. He was smart, funny, nice, cute, and he could give the best head. He just wishes he could have been with Harry a different way than this.  
"I'm letting you go." Louis said.  
"What?" Harry said eyes teary from the blowjob he just gave.  
"I'm letting you go, I shouldn't have taken you away from your life. If you want to go tell the cops, that's fine......but I can't keep you here. There's too much guilt inside me to do that." Louis stepped to the side. He held his hand out towards the door and bowed his head. Harry stood slowly and looked at Louis as if to make sure this was okay. Louis wasn't smiling that smile Harry wanted to see which made Harry sick to his stomach. He ran out of the door and out of the house. Louis watched him through the window, as he ran to the nearest bus stop. Louis closed his curtains, slid down the wall and waited patiently for the cops to come busting through the door.  
*************************

Two days.  
It's been two days since he'd seen Harry.  
It's been two days since he kidnapped Harry.  
It's been two days since Harry gave him a blowjob.  
It's been two days since he let Harry go.  
It's been two days and the cops still haven't come to get him.

Louis was still in the same position he was two days ago when he let Harry go. He hadn't showered, eaten, moved. The only thing he did was breathe. And he occasionally went to the bathroom to pee but that's it. Louis was broken out of his thoughts when a knock was heard at the door. The knock was hard so he automatically assumed it was the cops. He closed his eyes and opened the door. He held out his hands ready to be handcuffed, but instead was greeted with a strong hug. Louis opened his eyes and only saw dark curls tickling his face. He immediately smiled and hugged Harry back. He smelled like fresh cologne. They broke the hug and looked at each other.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?" Louis asked.

"I tried staying there, but i wanted to be here. No one even knew I was gone, hinting I was only gone for twelve hours. My mom called me yesterday talking about non sense like nothing ever happened. But I couldn't get you outta my head. I wanna stay here with you, Louis. I'll do whatever you want!" Harry said closing the door behind him. " or you could stay with me cause this place is a dump."

Just then did Louis notice the suitcases Harry was pulling behind him. Louis didn't know what to say.

"But Harry.......... I kidnapped you-"

"And no one has to know that. You could come live with me. You could get a job, learn to cook, we can be each other's. I like you a lot Louis and I hope you like me too." Harry said smiling at the end.

Louis stared at Harry like he was crazy. Harry was standing smiling like he was the luckiest man in the world. And he was. 

"I do like you Harry." Louis said.

"Then come live with me be mine." Harry said holding out his hand. 

"Okay." Louis said smiling.


	4. Larry (alternate ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made an alternate ending to the last one shot cause I liked the story line so here you go! Tell me which one you like the most.

"I do like you Harry." Louis said.

"Then come live with me be mine." Harry said holding out his hand. 

louis smiled. He tried to respond but nothing was coming out of his mouth. It's like his voice was gone.

"Louis......." He heard Harry's voice say. Louis looked up and saw that Harry was getting farther and farther away from him. He reached out but couldn't reach. He couldn't move. Darkness was surrounding them like they were floating in the galaxy.

"Louis....." Harry called out.

"Harry!" Louis yelled.

"Louis.............Louis..........LOUIS!!!!" A voice yelled.

Louis woke up with a jolt and looked around.  
"Wha....wha....where am I?" Louis said breathlessly. "Shut up its bed time!" An officer yelled.

Louis layed back down realizing it was all a dream. It had to be, because Louis remembers letting Harry run out of the door. He also remembers fifteen minutes later, that the cops came and arrested him. Harry had turned him in for kidnap.


	5. Zayn vs. the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys punish Zayn for thinking he's better than them. And Louis gets back at him extra hard for the bitchy comments tweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to ArtisticZayn for the request!! Love you!! Xxoo  
> I combined two of her requests.

"Let me see you do that yoga." Zayn sang to himself.

He was currently at home with his music on loop. He was by himself since Perrie had called off their engagement. He was a little depressed but still kind of happy. He just signed a solo deal and was ready to take his career in an entire new direction.

His bedroom door burst open and in walked his old members. Zayn sat up shocked. He got off of his bed and stared at them.

"Well shit mates, I could've been wanking off in here or somethin." Zayn said laughing a little. The boys didn't say a word. They all had a blank expression on their faces and their arms folded in front of them.

"Why are you guys here? You're still on tour-"

"We know that, Malik!" Louis yelled glaring at him.

"Then what are you...." Zayn started to say.

The four boys surrounded him in all corners and Zayn started to feel worried. 

"So you think you're better than us Zayn." Harry said pushing him from behind. " you wanna go off a make 'real music'." Harry said making air quotes.

"You want me to stop making bitchy comments about your life, huh?" Louis said said shoving him from the left side. 

"I just complimented you guys on your new song, why are you so upset." Zayn said looking at them in disbelief.

"You think that helps something Zayn!" Niall yelled. And pushed him from the right side.

"Well how about we show you just how real..." Liam said

"And apparently bitchy..." Louis said

"We are." Liam finished and pushed Zayn back on the bed.

The four boys began ripping Zayn clothes off and in 2 minutes, everyone was naked.

"I have a really fun game we can play. Let's see how many times we can make Zayn cum." Niall said smiling evilly. Liam, Louis, and Harry looked at him in complete awe.

"Yes...." Harry said.

"You boys are crazy if you think I'm gonna let-" Zayn started to say but was cut off when something was wrapped around his mouth enabling him to talk. He recognized it as Harry's USA headscarf.

"That should keep him quiet." Harry said.

"What do you wanna try first?" Louis asked.

"Hmmm............how about..........giving Zayn a spanking for being bad." Liam suggested. Harry pulled Zayn so that he was on his hands and knees in front of him. Harry set back against the headboard while Niall and Louis sat on opposite sides of Zayn. Zayn butt was facing towards Liam. Harry held Zayn's arms while Niall and Louis each took a leg. Liam got directly behind Zayn.

"Don't worry we won't be too rough." Liam said.

Liam rubbed Zayn's ass cheeks for a while. He grabbed and pulled and even bit one of his cheeks. His kissed his asshole too. Zayn moaned.

"Ugh! Hurry up Liam! You said I could rim him, not you!" Harry said angrily. Liam looked at Harry and glared.

"Whatever." Liam mumbled.  
He rose his hand and brought it back down on Zayn ass. It made a really loud sound. Zayn jerked forward which made his nose accidentally brush Harry's nipple. 

"Oh yes...." Harry moaned.

"Hey why are you two getting to do everything!" Niall said.

"Just hold Zayn leg Niall. That's your fucking job you fucking loosa!" Harry said smirking. And he was slapped in the head by Louis.

"Don't steal my words, you wanker!" Louis said.

Liam brought his hand down again and again and refused to stop until Zayn was a panting mess. The boys were moaning uncontrollably. 'Fuck' 'shit' 'oh' 'look at how red he is' were the words being thrown out there.

Zayn was so over come with the pressure that he blacked out. When he awoke he was tied to the bed with scarves. 

"You ready to play zayn?" He heard a voice say.


	6. Update from me

Guys I'm so sorry I will update as soon as possible school just started but I do have the Zayn vs the boys chapter made I'm editing right now but I will have it up soon


	7. I'm so sorry guys

Okay I know a lot of you guys are gonna hate me but I've decided to start a new story. I know some people liked this work and I'm sorry that I've stopped updating, but it doesn't interest me anymore. I'm starting a story that I actually like the idea of doing. It is called "University of Immortality"   
You'll find it on my page if you click my name best to this work. Again I love all of you, and thank you so much for the feedback, kudos, and bookmarks. I hope y'all will take the time to look at my new work. 

-a Sagittarius


End file.
